


La culpa del mundo

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Anti-Hero, M/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reto de la comunidad ChangMinho. Temática: Antihéroe. Reto: Poema.</p>
    </blockquote>





	La culpa del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Reto de la comunidad ChangMinho. Temática: Antihéroe. Reto: Poema.

De esta manera,  
Con los errores creciendo,  
cediendo,  
nos recogemos.  
Siempre el mundo entre nosotros, cariño  
Nada más que el mundo.

Yo contra ti.  
Tú contra todos.  
Y en la tierra, los suplicantes,  
heridos,  
adormecidos,  
comprados,  
no nos permiten olvidarnos de ellos  
ni lo que dura una bocanada.

Siempre el mundo, precioso.  
¿Cuándo tú?  
¿Cuántas veces yo?

Si me detengo, te comerán;  
Si acierto, te comerás.  
Y si araño mi camino hacia ti,  
si detengo la tierra,  
si te miro y me rindo--

Descubro, lamento:  
Soy un punzón sobre tu alma vidrio.  
Soy el todos.  
Soy el mundo.  
El mundo soy yo.


End file.
